


[授权翻译]We're All a Little Dirty,Darling/我们都有一点脏，亲爱的

by Axel007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Lawyer!Michael, M/M, Porn, cop!Lucifer
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel007/pseuds/Axel007
Summary: Michael是个有不可告人污迹的律师，Lucifer是个想要插手他事务的刻薄条子。就Michael不断被他挫败而言，将会是一世纪的低调陈述。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 授权及原文：http://archiveofourown.org/works/5229059?view_adult=true

Lucifer是一个威胁。他总是在Michael不想看见他时脸上挂着假笑，准时出现在他面前。他眼里闪着光，暗示MichaelLucifer知道他的事。只有上帝知道他是怎么做到的。他知道Michael间或地把钱花在哪里，甚至知道他在哪里藏起了他的赃物。

让Michael恼怒不安的是为什么自己没有进监狱。因为他妈的Lucifer是一个警官，又是一个该死的好警官。Michael看见他与罪犯小偷打交道，出现在夜总会的次数足够多了。他不明白他究竟要工作多少小时——好像管辖区已经放弃去管他决定什么时间出现在哪儿了，和他想方设法每个月对付他一样久。

他觉得Lucifer在过去的几个月内放了他一马，因为他有一个小盒子来核对。有时他会在他上司的鼻子下挥舞着双手说“看到了吗？我正在进步呢。他只是擅长于藏东西罢了。”

Lucifer在一杯柠檬汁后得意地笑，目光在这间漂亮的起居室内游离。他呆在壮丽宏伟的波斯地毯与百万美元的标签里，好像坐在自己家似的，就像他常常大晚上在城市里犯罪最猖獗的街道时表现得一样。这总是激怒Michael，让他诡异又奇怪。

“我还是不确定我们这样是否合法，”Michael简短地说，手指在腿上迅速地敲着他的裤子。

Lucifer笑了。他笑得低声，可并不十分粗野。如同针刺般的声音滑过皮肤，Michael努力克制不让自己颤抖。

“这当然合法。我是执法的警官。你是一个律师，政客的门童。一切都 _完全_ 合法。”Lucifer说话的方式真是 _完美_ ，像是恭维，像是恳求，像是希望，逼迫Michael不得不让他的手在他精美套装的缝衣线上停下。

“Lucifer，”他警告他，Lucifer迅速一挑眉与他对视，微笑在他嘴角边消失。

“Michael，”他回答，戏谑而轻松。

Michael犹豫了，接着低头看向他的脚尖。Lucifer的另一条眉毛抬了起来，他把他的饮料推到一边，饶有兴趣地抬起了头。“我不知道你在说什么。”他愤怒地回答。

Lucifer耸肩。“你又不必知道，”他说，沉着但是突然心烦意乱起来。他没有，从来没有心烦意乱过，至少Michael没有见过。

“我 _想_ 。”Michael要求，他决意已定。

他得到的一切不过是一声叹息。Lucifer翘起了他的脚。“Michael——”他又开始了，而他的尾音拖得该死得长。

Michael快走三步上前，突然紧凑到Lucifer面前。Lucifer迅速眨起眼来，微微朝后退缩。他挪回去时Michael注意到他的目光落到他嘴唇上，还有他凝视中的犹豫。

他伸出手，放到Lucifer的肩膀上。Lucifer对上他的目光，但当Michael开始加大力道时，他躲开了，灵巧地坐到了椅子里。Michael在他边上 站了一分钟，然后Lucifer笑了，缓慢但是灿烂。

“你想怎么样啊，Michael？”Lucifer问，脑袋轻微朝他斜了斜。他靠在椅子里，两只手臂放在一侧，双腿伸展，“你只需要命令。”

Michael不想命令。他想 _夺取_ 。他朝前走去，把自己的膝盖压在Lucifer的一侧。他的手缠上Lucifer的脖子，拇指在他下巴上来回抚摸。

“我想要你 _闭嘴。_ ”Michael冲他发火，那一刻时间好像停住了，魔鬼般的笑容浮现在Lucifer脸上，但那之后他就忙着吻他，这让他们都不再关注这个笑。

Lucifer把一只手嵌入Michael的头发里拉扯起来，他的牙齿粗糙地勾勒着Michael的唇型。他的另一只手已经在扯Michael衬衫上的纽扣了，指尖时不时划过他的胸膛又突然离开，留下道道红线。当Michael解开这个警官的腰带时，他仍结实地搂着Lucifer的后脖。

“这可不乖，Michael，”当他们终于有空喘息时Lucifer说，而Michael愤愤不平。

“我告诉过你闭嘴，”他命令，而Lucifer大笑。

“如果你真以为要发生些什么——”

Michael把他猛推进椅子，甚至当他把腰带扔在地上去解Lucifer的裤子时也瞪着他，Lucifer正得意地对他笑，他的手用力抚过Michael的胸膛，直到 Michael握住他的性器，那傻乎乎的笑容被打断了，Lucifer的目光飘忽起来，咬紧他的嘴唇。

Michael发出一声满意的哼声，他的手滑到Lucifer 的头发里，突然把他的脑袋拽回去。他开始缓慢地舔起Lucifer，与他留在Lucifer苍白的脖子上的咬痕形成了荒唐的对比。Lucifer以将指甲嵌入Michael的后背告结，臀部高高抬起，一声呻吟从他喉咙里溜出。

“我——Michael，”他大口喘息。当Michael停下时他天使似的冲他咧嘴一笑。停下了一切。Lucifer瞪着他，不过接着就重新露出微笑，脑袋朝后靠了回去，“你真残忍。”他控制着自己，声音起伏不定。Michael耸耸肩。

“你喜欢。”他反击，Lucifer又一次露齿而笑。

“没错，”他认可了，然后朝前靠去，将未扣紧的衬衣从Michael身上完全弄下来，“也许，我们能换个地方做？”

Michael哼了哼好像他真的考虑了这回事，把Lucifer的裤子脱下又拉上，指尖划过裸露的皮肤。“这要看。”

“看什么？”Lucifer开始着力于Michael的裤子，最后只发现自己的一只手腕被Michael牢牢抓住。

“看我在上还是在下。”

Lucifer兴趣十足地哼了两声，把他的手从Michael的束缚里挣脱出来，继续去解他的裤子。“都可以，”一段时间后，他说，“看你更喜欢那种咯。”Michael张开口——也许要说 _不你必须得选一个_ ——但是Lucifer已经退掉他的内裤，把裤子丢到地上，然后用手包裹住了Michael的勃起。“我倒觉得你该坐下来。”他说，懒懒地动着他的手。

“什——”

“因为我想帮你口。”Lucifer直截了当地回答。

这场刚刚开始的纠斗几乎要抽干他的精力。他感觉就像有人刚刚拿砖头砸了他一样。于是他笑了，声音低沉又汹涌，然后他起身，单手抓住Lucifer的衬衣领口，把他拉起来和自己贴在一起。

“上楼。”他说，手指像Lucifer刚刚捻他的那样在他松松垮垮的衬衣上游走。Lucifer的拇指滑过他的龟头。

“停下。”他命令，而Lucifer咧嘴一笑。

“Oh，我很抱歉，难道你不想射吗？这可真是奇怪了。”Lucifer笑，在Michael拉过他的脑袋去亲吻他时停下了手里的动作。

“闭，嘴。”Michael朝他们之间的空气发出嘘声，Lucifer微笑着，又漂亮又是如此虚伪。

他们跌跌撞撞地上了楼，这段路程使Michael的大脑一片模糊，又火辣又热情，总是被吻打断。被Lucifer狠狠推过的肩膀轻微疼痛，如果第二天他在自己背上发现擦伤，那么他一点也不会惊奇。

Michael的卧室简直就是富裕的实体化身，和这间房子其他房间的金色与奶油色相匹配，配上相同的暗色木质家具。Michael从他一夜情的对象身上摸索出一个避孕套，而Lucifer将他推向了床，在他之后爬上来。

“所以哪个先来？”他询问，抓着Michael的胳膊摇晃着他手里的避孕套，同时折磨人地轻轻抚摸他，“上还是下？”

Michael将手指插进Lucifer的头发里，颤栗着让Lucifer滑到他的胯间。“你究竟是要帮我口出来还是接着说话？”

Lucifer咧嘴笑。“好吧，先操，”笑容从他脸上隐去了一会儿，“顺带说一句，如果你不想我把你的小兄弟咬掉，我建议你不要把我压在身下。”

Michael点头，接着支起身看着Lucifer立刻将他的性器整个吞进口中。他颤抖着，看Lucifer一遍又一遍地做着深喉，弄出好听的固定的节奏，而他的 _手_ ，在他拔出来喘息时抚摸撸动得恰到好处。Lucifer脸颊发红，他的眼睛浑浊起来，Michael可以看见他的性器打在他的腹腔上，又硬又湿。

“停下来，”Michael最后喘着气，他推开Lucifer的肩膀，“操他的上帝啊， _Lucifer_ ——”

略微沙哑的笑声从Lucifer嘴里传出来，他放开了他。“我可不觉得上帝在这儿，Michael。”他几近耳语，Michael笑着，伸出手把Lucifer推倒在床上。

“你真糟糕。”当挤进他的腿间时Michael宣布，但对此Lucifer表现得又得意又高兴。

“你喜欢。”Lucifer发出喉音，微笑着示意。他蹭了蹭柔软的床单，然后伸出手不知羞耻地把腿缠上Michael的腰，稍稍弓起背。Michael朝后靠去注视着他。“你难道要就这么看着吗？”他索求着，语调略带嘲弄。

Michael没有多想，单手挤进Lucifer的腿间，但Lucifer努力抑制的呼喊让他脊椎一紧。Lucifer看上去迷惑了一会儿，努力着去集中他的小聪明，而Michael觉得他不会想让Lucifer从这打击中恢复过来。

Michael朝更深处挺近时Lucifer呛出一口气，他把Lucifer的膝盖推搡至他的胸口，而后毫无察觉地开始亲吻他。Michael呻吟着当他最终把自己挤进Lucifer的臀瓣里，直到他们之间想起一阵汹涌的节奏声。

“我怎么觉得，”Michael凶狠地咬上Lucifer的肩头时他的声音一顿，“你计划好了操我？”

“我正在做这个。”Michael低吼，企图用他屁股里的又一次折磨让Lucifer闭嘴，手指的压力在他大腿背面留下淤青。

“快一点，Michael，我想要——”当Michael再一次撞击他时Lucifer哭出声，这一次他用力揉着Michael臀部的曲线，在Michael抽出手指站到床头柜前时咬了咬他的嘴唇。

他回来时带着润滑剂，他的手指已经忙着被弄得光滑了。他将一根手指插入时畅通无阻，之后迅速塞进了第二根，在Lucifer随着他的手指摇晃时Michael咧嘴一笑。他正抓着床单，指甲几乎将着昂贵的织物撕裂，他攥紧床单，弓起脊梁靠向Michael。

“ _Michael——_ ”Lucifer嘘声喊着他的名字，声线里满含挫折与渴望，Michael再次塞进一根手指，用他的三根手指顶撞着他的前列腺，Lucifer几乎要窒息了。Michael注视着Lucifer抬高了腰，颤抖着发出一声微弱的呻吟，觉得自己得到了报酬。“Michael，”Lucifer再一次开口，气喘吁吁，染上哭腔，“ _求你_ 。”

当他挤压进去，Lucifer叹息似的呼出一口气，他的眼睛合上了，齿唇微微张开。Michael不得不把脑袋靠上Lucifer的肩膀，大口喘息了一会儿防止在极限边缘半路就射出来。他察觉到Lucifer的手拥紧他的背部，双腿缠绕着他的腰。当他挺腰回抽时，他可以感受到Lucifer的指甲划破他的皮肤。

他会在接下来的日子里回味这些，哪怕只能通过从他背上的伤疤。Michael亲吻Lucifer，猛烈又疯狂，直到Lucifer挣脱开来狠狠咬了他的脖子，足够用力让Michael发出一声被勒紧的声音。Lucifer笑着放开了他，他的笑声被Michael用一只手用力拽着他一边的头发，另一只手恶意地猛拉他的性器而打断，变成破碎的呻吟。

Lucifer在一阵极度渴望的呻吟之中弓着腰全身颤抖达到高潮，Michael在他之后也去了，脑袋埋在Lucifer的脖子上喘息。他们黏在一起，紧贴着大口呼吸，直到Michael推开自己倒在Lucifer的左侧。

几分钟后，当物体的重影重新重叠在一起，而脑内啡终于消失得足够干净，世界重归清晰时，身上的伤口就看得一清二楚了。Michael能感到自己脖子和肩胛骨上的数个咬伤，而且他敢肯定Lucifer抓破了他背上的皮肤。然而迅速一瞥之后Michael发现Lucifer在这场交易之中伤得更严重——他不记得自己有那么用力地咬过他，可他身上已经淤青紫肿，脖子上一片青一片紫，好像有人企图掐死他一样。

事实上，Lucifer看上去几近于昏迷。他双眼紧闭，摊开四肢把Michael不在的地方都占满了，时不时地颤抖着。Michael突然被自己的想法迷住了——他想爬上他，亲吻他直至他们不分彼此，然后缓慢地，缓慢地骑着他直到他们都疼痛不堪，大腿颤栗，然后——

轻微的响声把Michael拽出他的脑海，然后他意识到那时Lucifer，在他捧到他时缩回了他的腿。缓缓地，Lucifer转过身伸展身体，Michael迷恋地凝视着他臀部的曲线以及他在上面留下的模糊红肿的掌印。

“它看上去不错。”他毫无意识地说了出来，Lucifer转身，在他摔进枕头里前冲他一笑。

“我打赌是的。”他得意地说，声音透过枕头变得模糊不清。

Michael的笑声在他喉咙里变得低沉，而后朝他靠近，一只手穿过Lucifer的头发抚摸着，此刻温柔了不少。他可以听见Lucifer懒懒地哼哼，所以他把手一路滑向他倾斜的背部，越过他挺翘的臀部，直到他能将他先前留下的印记连成一条线。

Lucifer再一次轻哼，靠了靠，“如果你还想来一次，就得等一等。”他说，警告和满足同时出现。

“好啊，”Michael回答，接着稍稍用力地抚摸他留下的痕迹，只为了看他手指下的皮肤重新变得苍白。Lucifer的呼吸声一顿，他轻轻微笑起来。“你介意我再来一次吗？”

“你是要继续无耻地试探我，还是要让我回想你即兴的举措？”

这让他得到了一阵低沉的笑声，Michael把一只手臂轻搭在Lucifer腰上，他的脸贴紧对方的。“都要。”他说。

Michael的手指在他肋骨上徘徊时Lucifer的眼睛不知不觉地闭上了。“都要也挺好。”他愉快地回答。

实际上，Michael的手回到了Lucifer的臀部，当Lucifer笑起来时变得好奇。“什么事这么好笑？”

“你，”Lucifer笑着说，眼里盛满愉悦，“你实在的不知足。你知不知道你刚刚把我弄得多疼，或者你仅仅是不在乎？”Michael只是冲他一笑，Lucifer还给他一个白眼。“我保证我会还回来。”他说，这一刻，世界都阳光明媚，但藏在这令人愉快的语调后的是一丝威胁，让Michael不禁颤抖起来。

这看上去满足了Lucifer，他再次安静下来，闭上眼睛。Michael的手重新抚上他的发间，他的手指转着它，直到他们俩都困倦为止。


End file.
